Change
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: How did it happen? I don't know. I mean I hated the guy at first. When did those feelings of hate turn into feelings of love? Shindou has had a crush on Ibuki for quite a while now. Though he still acts cold towards Ibuki and fights with him almost 24/7. Tenma has had enough of this and one day he locks them op inside Ibuki's room. MuneTaku, One-shot, rated T for cursing.


**Heey! I just made my first one-shot! I had this idea in my mind and I thought: Why not? Let's make a one-shot! **

**So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inzama Eleven GO Galaxy nor its characters!**

* * *

How did it happen? I don't know. I mean I hated the guy at first. When did those feelings of hate turn into feelings of love? Yes that's right _I_, Shindou Takuto love Ibuki Munemasa. Still I continued to fight with him. It's like I got even colder towards him. I'd either ignore him or give a short and cold reply. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I don't want to face these feelings? They are annoying. I mean every time he calls my name my heart skips a beat. Even worse when he is all cheery about stopping a ball I can't help but to think he's cute. Oh yeah and then you have Tenma. He doesn't like that we are fighting almost 24/7. So here I am, locked up in the room of my crush. I walked towards the door again for the umpteenth time and banged on it.

"Tenma open this fucking door!" I yelled.

"Not until you sort things out with Ibuki!" Was Tenma's reply.

"You idiot he's not even here!" I yelled back.

"He is taking a shower and will be back soon," this time it was the calm voice of Tsurugi.

Yes Tsurugi, he was helping his _lovely_ boyfriend. He'd said that Ibuki had nicked my phone. So of course I was angry and went to his room. When I stood in the doorway and saw nobody there the sneaky bastard had pushed me inside and locked the door. Great, just _great_. There's no way I'm getting out of this. I sighed as I punched the door in frustration. Suddenly I heard Ibuki's voice.

"Heey, what are you guys doing here? Huh? What the heck are you doing?! Let go of me!"

The door opened and Ibuki got thrown inside. Because I was still in front of the door he bumped into me, lost his balance and grabbed me. He fell on his back pulling me with him. Things just couldn't get worse! Now I was lying on Ibuki who was only wearing a towel! A freaking towel! I quickly got up with a scream. Great, now my face looked like a tomato... Ibuki also got up and looked at me confused, slightly red too.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked. I sighed and raised my voice so Tenma and Tsurugi could hear me too.

"Because Tenma here thought it was necessary that we had a talk," I shouted at the door.

"And you two are not coming out until you've sort things out!" Tenma yelled back.

"Riiight... I guess we have no choice then. Just let me dress first." Ibuki said while looking expectedly at me. I just stared back at him, my arms crossed in front of my chest.

"What?" I hissed. A faint blush crept on Ibuki's face.

"C-could you maybe turn around?" Ibuki said while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Now it was my turn to blush again.

"O-of course," I said and quickly turned around, trying hard to get dirty images out of my mind. I mean, come on! How am I supposed to get rid of this red face when that kind of things go through my head? Really, thanks a lot hormones! I sighed frustrated.

"I'm done," Ibuki called out.

I turned around. Ibuki sat on his bed while leaning against the corner of the room. He was wearing a lose black pants and a plain white shirt with a V-neck. So sexy.. Wait what?! Seriously Takuto? Oh come on just give me a break! Ibuki gestured me to sit down too. I walked over to the bed a bit stiff and sat down across from Ibuki. He sighed.

"So if we need to talk then I have a question for you. Why do you hate me?" He asked.

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Why not?"

"No particular reason."

"Why don't you just answer it then." We both were losing our temper by now.

"Because I don't want to!"

"Why not?! Is it such a hard question?!"

"No, of course not!"

"I'm getting the feeling you don't even know the answer yourself!"

"Of course I know the answer. I just don't want to tell you!"

"Why not?!"

Now I lost it.

"Because I secretly love you and I have no fucking idea how to handle that!" I blurted out.

I quickly covered my mouth after realising what I had said. Oh fuck. Ibuki looked at me with wide eyes. He was about to say something but I ran towards the door before he could and banged on it with all my power.

"Tenma! Let me out! Come on! Please just let me out!" I started to cry.

I stopped banging when no reaction came, my right fist still on the door. I felt my tears making its way down my cheeks. I didn't even dare to turn around. I just rested my forehead against the door and cried. Of course Ibuki wasn't going to except my confession. He would probably just say he didn't feel the same way, that we could still be friends but I doubt that. Why did I even blurt it out? I loved him so much and now I was about to lose him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the footsteps. Suddenly somebody turned me around and before I could even think of the slightest thing two lips were pressed on mine. My eyes widened in shock and my body froze. No this couldn't be happening, this wasn't true. It is just my imagination playing its sick game with me. But still. His lips, his hands in my curls, his body pressing me against the door, it all felt so real.

Ibuki pulled back after some time. He looked at me lovingly while wiping my tears away and hugged me tight.

"I love you too."

That was all he needed to say. I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. I started to cry again but this time not because I was sad but because I felt so much happiness. We stayed like that for a while. I couldn't describe how happy I felt. He loves me too. That little sentence kept repeating in my head.

He pulled out of the hug and kissed me again. And this time I gladly kissed back.

* * *

**Please review?**


End file.
